In Return
by jak09
Summary: A quick meeting of their desires and worries better left unsaid.   M-ish


_Thunk! _

_Thunk! _

_Thunk!  
_

An over exuberant blonde slammed his fist repeatedly onto the large, rounded table, his glassed falling slightly askew off the bridge of his nose. Papers around him jumped from their orderly piles that sat precariously beside every nation seated, a scowling blonde with large, bushy eyebrows picking up his stack to avoid losing all of his notes he'd taken throughout the meeting due to the first blonde's soda traveling down the table.

"Calm down you git! This had better be good, it's not even your turn to speak!"

The 'git' just straightened up and pushed his glasses back up to a more secure position and smiled, his bright canines seemingly sparkling, "Aw hell Artie, no need to get your panties in a twist! I was jus' gonna announce my new Medical Plan!"

Bushy brows furrowed together and hands went up to massage his temple, "Sit down, America."

The rest of the meeting went similar to that, nations shouting their own opinions until someone managed to restore order, mainly in the form of a shouting German nation pounding the table with his fists. But two nations didn't seem to notice, for they were silent for the entire G8 meting, lost in their own world of promise and desire.

* * *

The room, once filled with arguing nations, was now bare.

Save two.

A brunet and a light blonde locked together, arms wound tightly around the other as they hungrily devoured each other's mouths. The brunet, who's hair once tied back into a ponytail was now splayed out and bunched against a wall, parted to moan and to yank the silvery strands of the other to his neck, his head tilting to accommodate the new position.

"_Ivan...a-aru..._"

The man, Ivan, smiled against the brunet's neck.

_Da, moan for me Yao-Yao._

A kiss below his jaw, a hot tongue following.

_You know how much I like it, da? When you scream my name._

Pulling back to look at Yao's flustered, red face, his lips pressed together in a grim line, and bright amber eyes hidden from him screwed tightly shut, perspiration permeating his forehead; his dark chocolate locks clumped together and sticking to the sides of his flaming cheeks, Ivan smirked, his bright lavender eyes swirling with amusement and darkened with lust.

"_Yao~_"

Honey orbs opened to glare weakly at him.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you," He whispered, his hands stroking Yao's taught stomach through his the silken garb he always wore.

And so, Yao didn't.

What felt like hours for them, rocking against the wall together, was probably only minutes later as they slid down the face of the wall, Ivan, now Russia, holding the panting Asian against his chest, his own breath evening out.

Then, all too soon, Yao, China sat up, his face impassive as he collected his clothing that was so carelessly thrown onto the large oval table. It was always like this, it was_ preferred_. His Yao didn't like to exit together, they couldn't be seen together or someone could suspect something.

Ivan's chuckle was filled to the brim with mirth.

He wanted to hold him in public, as the brunet shunned him against. He wanted to take the feisty Asian for lunch or dinner in a high end restaurant, something Yao forbid from ever happening.

_'I can cook twice as good, if not better so don't complain, aru...'_

His Yao would always say something along those lines if he would bring up having two tickets to a ballet or offering to take the Asian out to dinner after one of his meetings. It stung, when he was rejected, but he just thought his little lover was shy!

His petit love fully dressed now (himself only managed to put on his pants and tank top, his overcoat and boots be damned), but something caused him to cling onto him. To stop the brunet from leaving as he buried his face into the top of his lover's soft hair. The door was left half open, the large Russian's arms secured firmly around the Asian's shoulders.

Yao's arms twitched, fighting of the instinctual motion of pulling those arms around him tighter and down around his waist. His head tilted back, careful not to disrupt Ivan.

"Ivan, aru? Is something the matter, aru?"

A pregnant pause.

"Ya lyublyu tebya..."

It was hushed and hurried, as if the Russian was saying it for the first time and it cause Yao's heart to swell, and he reached up and removed Ivan's arms, turning around so he faced him, hooking his arms around the man's broad neck and bring the all man down to him, lips a breath apart. Yao shut his eyes, enjoying the closeness this brought them.

Ivan might not have known this, but he already knew.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, yě. Yúchǔn de èluósī..."

Ivan smiled, he would get Yao out of his shell sooner or later, but for now, it didn't matter ans he closed the distance between them, connecting their lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

* * *

This was part of a Secret Santa like thing for atds0724 on dA

I hope she likes it!

**Translations:** 我愛你，也。愚蠢的俄羅斯... _= Wǒ ài nǐ, yě. Yúchǔn de èluósī... - _I love you, too. Silly Russian... (I used a online translator, so please correct me if I'm wrong!)


End file.
